The present invention relates to antibiotic formulations and methods, and more particularly, to topical silver(II) antibiotic formulations, methods of production thereof, and methods of use thereof.
While substantial advances have been made in the treatment of topical wounds, both chronic and acute, the inventors believe there is a need for further improvements in formulating stable, efficacious topical antibiotic formulations and medical devices; the subject matter of the present disclosure and claims is aimed at fulfilling this need.